kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Club (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Clear out the Club of any Dark Op Soldiers. *Characters: Anthony Capone, Matthew Davis, Dark Op Soldiers, Lucas Kordin, Cpl. Jacobs, Tristan Lorenzo, Michael Lorenzo, and Ryan Kortiv *Weather: Calm, Night *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Join the Club ***Defeat all Dark Op Soldiers on Legendary Difficulty *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Night Club *Date/Time: January 28, 2949 11:20:21 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida USA *Character: Lucas Kordin *Division: Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad Opening Scene The Chevy Suburban enters the Multi-storey car park. They go up to level 2. The Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad exit the vehicle. FBI Agent: Remember, we want information. And you might want to take this. He hands him a medium circular disk, it shows a red luminescent glow. Lucas Kordin: What is it? The FBI Agent looks side to side to be sure that know what is stalking them. FBI Agent: I heard, that it is used for some kind of weather machine. I dont know. Cpl. Jacobs: Good to know. They then take the elevator. As soon as the doors close a car screech is heard. A Mitsubishi Eclipse 2007 Race Car then pulls up and parks mirroring the Chevy Suburban. Anthony Capone who is disguised as an electrician steps out and heads to the electrical box on the pillar. Lights flicker. The FBI Agent gets out of the Chevy Suburban. FBI Agent: Whats up with the lights? Anthony Capone: Ehh, should get them fixed in 'bout an hour or so. Anthony Capone lights a cigarette and exhales a puff of smoke. FBI Agent: Sir, no smoking in the car park. Anthony Capone exhales another puff of smoke then throws the cigarette on the floor. FBI Agent: Hey! Im talking to you! The FBI Agent grabs his shoulder. Anthony turns. A SCREWDRIVER IS SHOVED THROUGH THE FBI AGENTS EAR. Anthony Capone remains scary calm, looking down at the dead body. Anthony Capone': Im going to need your uniform. THE MALIBU LUXURY HOTEL The elevator doors open. The scenery reveals a Night Club with a blue and purple Luminescence. Drinks also reveal a Luminescence of all colors, and a lasor light show is running at the dance floor. [http://www.vuutv.info/33e66ce504:JqwdDRny0d0.html Cue Music.] Tristan Lorenzo: Lets go find a table. They find a table to sit at. Matthew Davis watches from the balcony. They sit down at the table. Michael Lorenzo: So what is this thing? Cpl. Jacobs: Maybe someone here knows about it more than we do? Matthew Davis then comes over. We see an over-the-shoulder shot of him looking at the team. Matthew Davis: Interesting. Tristan Lorenzo: Do you know about this? Matthew Davis: Hmm. Tell you want. Give that to your friend there. This must be discusssed privatly. Tristan Lorenzo gives the Artifact to Lucas Kordin. Matthew Davis: Come with me. Lucas Kordin goes, the team stays. They take a glass elevator up to a office. It is completely sound proof and neon trimmed. Matthew Davis: You like. I disigned it myself. Me and only me. Lucas Kordin: Interesting. Matthew Davis: Indeed. The best part about the night club is the lure of entertainment. Dont you agree? Lucas Kordin: Agreed. They enter the office. Matthew Davis: Now what do you drink? Matthew Davis gets his cane and two shot glasses. Lucas Kordin: Anything. Matthew Davis: No favorite? Fine then. He pours him a glass of Tequila. Lucas Kordin: So tell me about the Sons of Anarchy. An this disk. Lucas lays the disk on the table. Matthew Davis: The Sons of Anarchy are a group you dont want to be around. Led by Anthony Capone the son of David Capone, you should know him, they go around killing and robbing banks as a pleasure. Lucas Kordin: And the disk? Matthew Davis picks up the disk. Matthew Davis: This disk helps power the new weather machine that Khrushchev is planning on creating to change the weather on the planet Keros. Lucas Kordin: You seem to know alot about the evil team. Lucas Kordin then takes the disk and walks out the office and walks down the stairs and to the table. Matthew Davis then stands at the end of the stairs, cane in hand and twirls it. Matthew Davis: This is going to be quite a ride. Music Suddenly Stops. Dark Op Soldiers (aligned on the balcony) get ready to shoot the Ballistic Shock Trooper Marine Squad. The crowd then panics and starts running towards the exits and leave. Dark Op Soldiers move past Matthew Davis and head down the stairs, lasor sights on. Gameplay Matthew Davis: The game has changed! Lucas Kordin! Lucas Kordin: What do you want from me! A Dark Op Soldier then charges over, Stun Baton in his hand. The player then must press (X'') to flip him over his back. If the player presses it to early or late the Dark Op Soldier will stun you resulting in a mission failed.'' Once the player then flips the guard he executes him with the pistol. Ryan Kortiv then kicks the table down and they take cover. Dark Op Soldier 1: RECON! Cue Tactical Music. The Dark Op Soldiers then rappel down from the balcony. A few at a time. The place then gets surrounded by Dark Op Soldiers taking cover and wall covering. Matthew Davis: [Laughs.] Hahahahahahahahaha! The player then must shoot down soldiers for 10 minutes of gameplay. Ending Scene The place is cleared out. Lucas Kordin then moves out from cover slowly and gets up. Lucas Kordin: What is going on here! Matthew Davis: Hey, they found you first. Matthew then walks down the stairs. Matthew Davis: Now if you excuse me. Im going to need that disk. Lucas Kordin: No! We're leaving. The team then heads for the elevator. They go inside. Just then a Dark Op Soldier rappels down. And shoots a wire at Lucas Kordin. It retracts and grabs the disk. The elevator doors close. Lucas Kordin: Shit! The Dark Op Soldier then thrusts a detenator charge at the elevator doors and blows it up. The elevator falls 10 stories. Suddenly --'' ''Matthew Davis shoots a lasor from his cane. The Dark Op Soldier disinigrates. He grabs the disk from the Dark Op Soldier. Matthew Davis then grabs the disk and calmly walks towards the elevator on the other side. Once inside he goes down and exits the building. He calmly walks towards a taxi. A rebel militia is the driver of the taxi, nobody notices though. Matthew Davis then continues down the street towards the taxi, cane in hand. Strolling along he pushes the top of his cane with one finger and DETONATES the C-4 explosives in the lobby of the building. WINDOWS BLOW OUT IN SERIES ON EVERY FLOOR, FOLLOWED BY EXPLOSIONS THE BUILDING THEN BLAZES WITH FLAMES. '' ''Matthew Davis then gets into the taxi. Rebel Militia (Taxi driver): Where to? Matthew Davis: The airport. You know where to go. They drive off. The camera then slowly tracks to the flaming building as firetrucks and emergency vehicles move in to secure the scene. Scene fades out. Category:Levels